Items released in 2001
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2001 January Books *8th - Father Time (Original edition) *8th - The Quantum Archangel *The Gods of the Underworld CD *8th - The Myth Makers *8th - Slipback *30th - Storm Warning DVD *29th - Spearhead from Space (UK release) VHS *Then & Now *Do You Have a Licence to Save This Planet? *The Home Whovian *Longleat '83 *Who's Who? February Books *5th - Bunker Soldiers *5th - Escape Velocity *The Cat Who Walked Through Time *The Doctor's Effects CD *14th - Sword of Orion *Wirrn: Race Memory DVD *26th - Remembrance of the Daleks (UK release) VHS *6th - Revelation of the Daleks (US release) *26th - The Daleks (Remastered) (UK release) *The Edge of Destruction and Dr Who: The Pilot Episode (US re-release) March Books *5th - EarthWorld *5th - Rags *Missing Pieces CD *30th - The Stones of Venice *Music from the New Audio Adventures: Volume 2 VHS *26th - Delta and the Bannermen (UK release) *Time-Flight (US release) April Books *2nd - The Shadow in the Glass *2nd - Vanishing Point *The Squire's Crystal *The Doctor Who Chronicles: Season Four *The Pirate Planet (3rd Paperback edition) CD *2nd - The Celestial Toymaker *2nd - The Moonbase *30th - Minuet in Hell VHS *The Daleks (Remastered) (Australian release) *Myth Makers 50: Elisabeth Sladen *Myth Makers 51: David Brierley May Books *7th - Asylum *7th - Eater of Wasps *Walking in Eternity CD *8th - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Stone's Lament *30th - Loups-Garoux DVD *9th - Doctor Who and the Daleks... (Australian release) VHS *8th - City of Death (UK re-release) *8th - The Tenth Planet (US release) *8th - Time-Flight (US release) June Books *4th - Superior Beings *4th - The Year of Intelligent Tigers CD *1st - Dalek Empire: Invasion of the Daleks *9th - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Extinction Event *30th - Dust Breeding *Music from the New Audio Adventures: Volume 3 *Big Finish Talks Back: The Audio Companions DVD *18th - The Caves of Androzani (UK release) July Books *2nd - Byzantium! *2nd - The Slow Empire CD *2nd - The Abominable Snowmen *2nd - Genesis of the Daleks & Exploration Earth *30th - Bloodtide *The Barnacled Baby DVD *2nd - The Robots of Death (Australian release) VHS *9th - The Sun Makers (UK release) August Books *6th - Bullet Time *6th - Dark Progeny *LifeDeath *The Infernal Nexus *Regeneration (Paperback edition) CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Human Factor *30th - Project: Twilight DVD *13th - The Movie (UK release) *28th - The Avengers: The Complete Emma Peel Megaset September Books *3rd - The City of the Dead *3rd - Psi-ence Fiction CD *3rd - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Skymines of Karthos *30th - The Eye of the Scorpion *Kaldor City: Occam's Razor DVD *11th - The Five Doctors: Special Edition (US release) *11th - The Robots of Death (US release) *11th - Spearhead from Space (US release) *12th - Spearhead from Space (Australian release) VHS *3rd - Four To Doomsday (UK release) *17th - The Davros Collection (UK release) *The Sun Makers (Australian release) October Books *1st - Dying in the Sun *1st - Grimm Reality *Shada (3rd Paperback edition) *The Scripts: Tom Baker 1974/5 *Doctor Who On Location CD *1st - Dalek Empire: "Death to the Daleks!" *22nd - Colditz *22nd - The Daleks' Master Plan *The Eleven Day Empire *The Shadow Play DVD *15th - Vengeance On Varos (UK release) November Books *5th - The Adventuress of Henrietta Street *5th - Instruments of Darkness *Time and Relative (Standard Hardback edition) *Time and Relative (Limited Hardback edition) CD *30th - Primeval *The Actor Speaks: Elisabeth Sladen DVD *20th - Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (US release) *20th - Dr. Who and the Daleks *20th - The Dr. Who Collection *Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (French release) VHS *5th - Limited Edition: Colony in Space & The Time Monster (UK release) *Four To Doomsday (Australian release) December CD *21st - The One Doctor VHS *3rd - Limited Edition: Colony in Space & The Time Monster (Australian release) *An Englishman on Gallifrey Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 2001